Happy Birthday,Dan
by kabuxshika
Summary: Dan gets a wonderful birthday gift.


Switchout: A Harry Potter

**Happy Birthday, Dan**

_Written for you, Hiddie-chan. _

_Took me forever to come up with the idea. I wouldn't have had I not been thinking about how easily I could write a Danseme story. _

_XD_

Akutsu watched Ryoma in a bad mood. Dan's birthday was coming up and Akutsu knew exactly what to get him, not that he wanted to let Ryoma near his beloved Dan, but Dan was obsessed with Ryoma and anything to do with the freshman. He grimaced and stood as the practice ended. "Ryoma! I need to talk with you!" He stifled a growl as Momoshiro and the freshman boys gave Ryoma apologetic glances and hurried away.

Ryoma shrugged and headed for Akutsu, "Yeah?" He asked in his bland tone. Akutsu sighed. "I have a request. For Dan's birthday…I want you to..." Ryoma's eyes slowly widened as Akutsu explained, but he agreed. How could he not? Dan was a good kid, he liked him well enough. What he couldn't figure out why Akutsu looked more upset than before.

As Akutsu left Ryoma opened the envelope he had been handed, plenty enough money to cover anything he would need as well as enough to handle any balking. He went to buy a juice, and plan. Tomorrow was the boy's birthday, so he would have to get the stuff today. It looked like he would be late getting home. Oh well. He went to a candle shop and got what he needed putting everything in a bag. He smiled a bit. He might actually enjoy this.

The next day he met Dan at the entrance to the other boy's school as it ended. "Hello." Dan blinked cutely then smiled. "Hi!" He huggled Ryoma's arm and looked up at him. "What are you doing here?" Ryoma hoisted the bag. "I came to help you celebrate your birthday." The boy's eyes grew suitably large and Ryoma chuckled, following him to his house. Dan pretty much ran his house as well as he did the tennis team, his parents were never home so he fended for himself.

They went to Dan's room and Ryoma took out several candles, sizes ranged from finger-sized to large ones thicker than a man's wrist. Ryoma set them out and looked at Dan who was watching avidly, wondering what Ryoma would do. Ryoma smirked and turned to Dan gently beginning to strip the boy. W-what are you doing Ryoma?" Dan asked blushing. Ryoma smiled, "I'm removing your clothes so I can play with you." Ryoma answered smiling

Dan's eyes went wider in shock and, surprisingly, glee. Ryoma raised an eyebrow and tossed the clothes down by the bed before taking the finger-sized candle and nudging Dan's legs apart gently pressing the candle into him and working his muscle with it until he could take it all the way in with only a moan.

Ryoma smirked and worked his way up through the candles before having Dan turn over and stick his butt up in the air when he got to the mid-sized candle. Dan did as he was told; cooing and moaning as he rocked his hips Ryoma stroked his cock lightly before climbing off the bed and pulling something else out of the bag then settling back behind Dan again. Dan tried to look back at what Ryoma had but Ryoma merely smirked at him and kissed his thigh. "Don't worry, Dan." He said.

Dan nodded and lay his head back down on the mattress Ryoma grinned and lit the candle in Dan. Dan yelped at the touch of heat and looked back at Ryoma. Ryoma smiled a bit and wiggled the candle in Dan. Dan arched with a cry as wax dotted his ass. "R-ryooomaaa" He whined, moaning almost reluctantly. It felt amazing, but it was so weird. Ryoma smiled at him and kissed his thigh then flipped onto his back and began to suck on his cock.

Dan writhed, making the wax spill around his entrance as his hands clenched the sheets. "Aaaahhh." Ryoma gently took hold of the candle with his pointer and middle fingers working it in and out as he sucked. After a while he started upping the size of the candles again, blowing out the one he'd been using and working his way to the largest wrist-thick candle before using the lighter again.

Dan couldn't stop making little noises now, moaning and moving his hips first forward into Ryoma's mouth then back taking the candle in greedily with his ass until he felt those fingers. The fingers kept him from taking it all the way to the flame and getting burnt. Ryoma was sucking and nipping and all this pleasure was making Dan's mind fog. Not to mention that this was Ryoma. The boy he idolized.

He moaned again just thinking about Ryoma doing these things to him. "R-ryomaaa. I'm going to cum." He said blushing adorably as he writhed. Ryoma's reaction was immediate. He snuffed the candle and pressed it all the way into him as he sucked, taking him completely into his mouth and swallowing around him to make the other cum in his mouth.

Dan writhed and moaned and clenched around the candle as he spurted his seed down Ryoma's throat. Ryoma continued to swallow, milking him dry then slowly released Dan's cock. "Dan?" Dan lay down next to him and looked at him through his lashes and with a little smile. "hmm?" he purred, well sated and pleased. Ryoma chuckled. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked, though he really didn't have to. He could tell. The smile grew. "I loved my birthday present, Ryoma." He murmured, tiredly.

Ryoma laughed a little and spread Dan's legs a little, gently removing dried wax from his entrance to remove the candle. "Oooh." Dan clenched his muscles and Ryoma smiled pulling the candle out of him as he tried to hold onto it with his butt. The boy whined as it slipped out of him and wiggled. Ryoma put everything away and wrapped his arms around the other, nuzzling him. "Want me to leave the candles here, so you can use them to pleasure yourself?" Dan looked up at him dazedly. "Please." He purred. "Put it back in." Ryoma couldn't help it, he laughed as he pulled the large candle back out and pressed it into Dan once more as the boy arched, taking it into him greedily. "Yessss." He hissed.


End file.
